Grey Skies
by Lark57
Summary: Wow, it's been awhile. Anywho, this is slash, 1+2 or whatever but it's mostly just hints and stuff. R+R please.


Grey Skies

By Lark57

A/N-I'm back. Okay this is a short songfic, I'm doing it just to get over my writer's block so if it sucks then bare with me. Feel free to flame but I ask for a reason for your feelings. ** I warn you once more that this hints yoai so if you aren't comfortable with the topic of gay people than this story isn't for you**. Oh yeah, not all the song is included because it's just not, incase you cared.

Disclaimers-I do not own Gundam Wing, it's owned by some group of companies that will eventually take over the world. I also do not own the song Grey Skies, that belongs to Vertical Horizon and I believe that this is one of their few songs that I haven't gotten sick of because the radio plays their songs way too much and there by over publizing them, and soon destroying the popularity, but it's bond to happen eventually.

****

Bold-Music

__

Italics-Heero's thoughts

:::::

The dampness of the air created fog, making it harder for Heero to watch Duo leave from the door way but he could still make out the braided boy's sleath shape picking up boxes and putting them into the trunk of his black Alero.

"You could say something. It's not like I don't know you're there," Duo whispered just loud enough for Heero to hear him through the thickness of the air.

"What could I say?" Heero wondered.

"Goodbye," Duo suggested.

"Hmm."

****

So you sailed away

Into a grey sky mourning

"Where's Releana?" Duo asked. "I thought you two were inseperable," he added sarcastically.

"So did I for awhile," Heero agreed, leaning against the wall of the Winner's stone mansion.

__

I thought I was alive with her, but it was only from the adreneline that I got from saving her, from doing my job. She doesn't mean anything to me, not like you do. But you know that don't you Duo?

"I hope you stay that way. It seems to make you happier," Duo said, trying not to show his feelings but Heero could always see through his mask.

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes I do."

Duo sighed and walked up to Heero. Heero could see that the fog had made his hair a little frizzy and clouded over his eyes.

"Goodbye Heero."

"Duo," Heero nodded, looking into the colbalt eyes for the last time, secretly memorizing every detail in the boys face. Once again Duo sighed, dissapointed to not have gotten more from Heero. He walked to his car, got in, shut the door and drove away.

****

Now I'm here to stay

Love can be so boring

Heero continued to lean against the wall, feeling the wettness seap through his t-shirt and boxers. He knew eventually he would have to go back inside to a quite house and eat breakfast with the rest of the pilots. It would be different now. There would be no more arguments between Wufei and Duo, not more death glares or unannounced contests to see who could eat the most without puking.

But that wouldn't be the worse part. Soon Heero would have to go back up to his room and wake up Releana, look at her face and realize that he was only thinking of Duo. Heero would never feel the same about Releana, not now that she had Duo's face.

****

Nothing's quite the same now

I just say your name now

"Goodbye Duo." 

Heero could feel this un-natural feeling to run after Duo, begging him to come back. Promising to dump Releana and devote his entire body to pleasing the pilot. But...

****

But it's not so bad 

You're only the best I ever had 

There was a time when Duo and Heero had to resque Releana, when Heero had felt at his best. Invisinsible to pain.

You don't want me back 

You're just the best I ever had

Heero went back inside the house, greeting the dreary eyed pilots with grunts and other unaudable sounds.

****

So you stole my world 

Now I'm just a phony 

Heero couldn't think anymore. He couldn't even consentrate on writing up a report on his next mission.

"Fuck him," Heero muttered under his breath, shutting his laptop and putting his head in his hands.

"Something wrong Heero?" Releana asked, sitting up in the bed she had slept in.

"Nothing. Nothing."

__

You've taken my soul with you Duo. My world, my spirit. Now I'm the perfect soilder, truely because I'm hollow to feeling anything to anyone but you.

Remembering the boy 

Leaves me down and lonely

That night Heero sat in the living room after everyone else had gone to bed and he had sent Releana home. Next to his sofa chair was a bottle of vodka and a paper that had a drawing of Duo skethed on it. Heero pushed himself out of the chair and pulled a album off the shelf. 

He sat down again and opened the dark blue book. Inside were pictures of Duo, Death Scythe, Death Scythe Hell and drawing that Heero had made. There were also some poems that Heero had found that were written by Duo.

****

Send it in a letter 

Make yourself feel better

Heero went up stairs and opened his computer, greeted byt the fake friendly voice, "You have mail."

Heero

I'm here in America. I've forgotten how much I missed the warm weather without the rain and fog. So I just wanted to say that I made it here alright...bye

Shinigami

__

Yeah I'm sure that's all you wanted to say Duo, Heero thought with a sneer. he closed the computer and went to bed, still thinking about the teenage boy.

****

But it's not so bad 

You're only the best I ever had 

You don't need me back 

You're just the best I ever had 

And it may take some time to 

Patch me up inside 

But I can't take it so I 

Run away and hide 

And I may find in time that 

You were always right 

You're always right

Heero woke up the next mourning, feeling even worse because of his hangover. He lloked outside and say that it was foggy again. In his imagination he could just barely make out the braided shape of Duo packing boxes into his car.

****

So you sailed away 

Into a grey sky morning....


End file.
